User talk:Harry Forever
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Song Parodies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Only editor I wanted to create a Song Parodies wiki, but apparently you created it. You don't edit here, can I be an admin here? I'll edit here alot. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 08:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me an admin please? ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 13:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Care Taker I can take this wiki off your hands for you, Harry. I make good parodies, contribute a lot, and I'm ranked #1 here. Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 19:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) How to make admins #Go to my user page #Go to my contributions #You will see somewhere, "User Rights Managments" #Enter it and check the "admin" box. That is how you do that. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 04:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) How to make admins #Go to my user page #Go to my contributions #You will see somewhere, "User Rights Managments" #Enter it and check the "admin" box. That is how you do that. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 04:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Affilations Idea Hey, Harry Forever, my name is Newbie. I write parodies, here. I think you know my work. Well, anyway, I noticed that this site doesn't have that much people to write cool parodies. So, that is why I think you should be an affiliates with Ben 10 Fanfiction Wikia. It's a very popular site, and you might get more people to write song parodies, here. If you want to do it, go on this site and go to the talk page of Roads and ask to have this wikia be a affiliates on that site. It might get more people interested. Just saying. Thanks for listening. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 12:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. here is the Affiliates list)